<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Tangerine by LAWritings</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28489506">Tangerine</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/LAWritings/pseuds/LAWritings'>LAWritings</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>The Legend of Zelda &amp; Related Fandoms</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Gen, I-uh, Kind of Legend/Ravio, Lowkey Marin/Legend, Marin's a ghost, Marin-centric?, Shadow is a good friend, This was going to be based around the song Tangerine by Glass Animals and Arlo Parks, Warriors is prepared to hurt Wild, Wild needs to stop climbing trees, but I never got to that part-, even if he is a shadow, i guess</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 16:34:44</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,645</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28489506</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/LAWritings/pseuds/LAWritings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Marin's a ghost and has been traveling with the boys for sometime now. A new friend introduces her to an idea that will allow her to talk to her hero.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>8</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>113</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Tangerine</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Hi, I'm back! Thought something happened to me, eh? Probably not-<br/>Anyway! This fic was inspired by the song Tangerine by Glass Animals and Arlo Parks. Really good song, I suggest you check it out.<br/>In not so new news, the requests are still open! You go to one of the Alphabet series fics and request a word with characters, or go to my Tumblr and do the same!<br/>Winter break has come to an end, so I'll try and update whenever I can. <br/>Merry (late) Christmas and Happy (Late) New Year! Hope y'all have an amazing 2021!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>She found it odd, really, how her kind little hero could be so cold and rude to other heroes who were supposed to be his companions. She loved him with all her heart, and she still did. Her heart hurt just watching him be like this. Where did that soft boy go? Had he lost all his happiness just because of her? Was this her fault?</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She was a ghost, and had been for a long time now. She got her wish to be a seagull, and she could still turn into one to her acknowledgment. But all the fun and games were done now, and all she wanted was to see her hero happy. She had helped that other one, the fancy scarfed one they named “Warriors”. He barely looked at her now a days. You save one kingdom and then everyone forgets you….</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Her name was Marin. Marin, the one who was always just a dream. The one with the hibiscus in her fiery hair. The one who stole the Hero of Legend’s heart. The one who could sing like an angel.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Marin knew when her Link, now named Legend, snuck off at night. She let him do as he pleased, never following after him. She, of course, could go wherever she pleased, she was a ghost, he wouldn’t be able to see her. But she let him go, just for the moment. He needed his alone time. He would always come back with his eyes red and puffy from crying, soft sniffles as he laid to sleep. Did anyone notice? Did anyone care? Why didn’t they feel that something was wrong?</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>They came to a stop in Legend’s Hyrule, visited Princess Zelda and Castle Town. Marin watched from a distance in the hall of the throne room, waiting for them to finish up. The little ones (the shorters of the group, though she doubted they would like being called anything with the word ‘little’ in it) stared in awe of the grand room, running to the paintings and looking over them with excitement. Legend finally said his goodbyes and told everyone to leave. They all fell into line after that.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The bunny boy was next. Marin had to laugh at him. Maybe her hero was still happy, with all the love and affection he received from the Lorulean. The soft smiles and hand holding made her heart ache, but that was fine. She was happy for him, both of them.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“And how long will you be staying for?” She heard Ravio ask from the hallway, still staying from the group.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“We’ll be leaving in the morning,” Legend answered for the leader, the Hero of Time. He quieted his partner when Ravio began to pout. “Hey, it’ll be okay. I’ll be back before you know it.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You said that last time,” The curly, black haired boy muttered. “And that was months ago.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Well, I just have to get done with the journey-”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She didn’t hear the rest. She was drawn to a conversation outside, drawn to the garden in the back. Rose bushes lined the path, apple trees created shade for stone benches. Marin could see a hibiscus bush not too far away from the pavilion, but she sat beside the knight on the bench as he endorsed the sailor’s play fight with the smith. Both were equipped with dead sticks of equal length, a sharp end on Wind’s telling her that the captain had tried to make it a fair fight.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You have to- good goddesses,” Warriors muttered under his breath, hand held to his mouth like a worried mother. “Wind, fix your stance or-” Four, in one swoop of his leg, knocked Wind off his feet. “Or that’ll happen.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“That’s not fair! He’s closer to the ground!”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You wanna say that again?” Four growled threateningly, blue eyes alighting. Wind immediately began to shake his head, the blacksmith snorting. His shadow shook with laughter, though she was sure she was the only one who could see him. He helped his friend up. “And I went easy on you, too.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Hush, if we weren’t fighting with sticks-”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Then you’d be dead!” Wild called from an apple tree. A branch rustled and his head poked out, leaves and twigs stuck in his blonde hair. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Wild, I don’t think Legend wants you in his trees.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“They ain’t Legend’s, they’re Ravio’s! And he said I can climb them-”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Twilight would kill you if he finds you in a tree.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“He’d have to catch me first!”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Just- Wild, get out of the tree,” Warriors snapped finally, baring his teeth together in aggravation. Wild stuck his tongue out before disappearing back into the branches. “Why you little-”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Marin was sure that Warriors would have climbed the tree if it weren’t for Ravio’s dinner call. Wild jumped out the apple tree and landed on his feet, running past Warriors and the two smaller heroes and up the steps. She laughed, thankful they couldn’t hear her. Though that shadow gave her an odd look….</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Dinner went with little peace. The house was filled with laughter and horseplay, wild tales and big talk of adventures. Ravio was happy to laugh along at Legend’s side, the pink haired boy muffling his laughs with his free hand, the sound coming out more as a snort. Time chimed in with his own two cents, Twilight and Wild trying to coax him into speaking more. He refused after a few more minutes. They all went to bed later on, when the moon was high up in the night sky.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She sat on the steps, swinging her blue tinted legs, watching the apple trees’ branches sway in the gentle breeze. She could hear soft snores and monstrous ones at that, gentle whines for them to be quiet and a warning yell to shut up or else. It was funny how different her Link and that bunny boy were. How they could live together, how they could be in love…. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Who’re you?” A voice asked, making Marin turn her head. There stood a darker version of Four, black hair an absolute mess, red eyes narrowed at her. He looked more curious than mad, head tilted to the side.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I’m Marin. Who are you?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He sat down on the steps beside him, a smile revealing sharp teeth. “ ‘m Shadow, can’t you tell?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Well I’m a ghost, and my name’s not Ghost, is it? I was just making sure.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Well then. I don’t think I’ve seen you before.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Not from the same world. I haven’t been very… showy, I guess. I’ve never seen you before, either.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Shadow shrugged, eyes glittering in the dark. “My magic’s getting stronger is all I can say. Say… why’re you following Vet around?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Vet?” Marin smiled to herself. “You mean Legend, don’t you?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“All the same thing.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She hummed, looking up at the sky. “We have history. He saved my world, I guess, in one sense or another. Woke up the Wind Fish. What about you?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Same thing, but without the fish and all. I was wreaking havoc on Hyrule and Rainbow jumped in and stopped me, basically. I helped him save Hyrule afterwards. Then I kind of died. But I’m back, so.” He started fidgeting with the cuff of his tunic.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She noticed it almost immediately and she laughed. “You’re in love with him, aren’t you?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Shadow’s cheeks flushed bright red. “I-I am not!” His stutter made her laugh more, the shadow hiding his face in his hands with a groan. “I’m nooooot.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Sure you aren’t,” She mused. “Its not bad that you like him, honestly. I’m happy for you.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You were in love with him, weren’t you?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I loved him, still do. Doesn’t matter anymore, I can’t exactly speak with him anymore.” Her brows furrowed at Shadow’s growing grin. “What’s that look for?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Actually, you can talk to him-”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>~~~~</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He woke up to Ravio’s soft snores, the bunny boy hugging him in his sleep. He could the others in the hall and in the living room, quiet conversation the only thing keeping him awake. Legend shifted, Ravio whining gently. He had to smile, moving to kiss his forehead before detaching himself from his boyfriend, getting up to get dressed.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Legend walked down the hall to the kitchen, huffing at Time and Hyrule’s good mornings. He paid half attention to the two’s conversation until Time said, “Hey, there was a letter for you this morning.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“A letter?” The Hero of Legend turned to look at the Old Man, ice blue eyes narrowed. “Let me see.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Time handed the letter over to the pink haired boy, watching him turn the cream letter over in curiosity and feel the black ink  marked on the envelope. “I think you’re supposed to open it-”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I know how to do it,” Legend snapped, opening the letter. He glared at the words before blinking rapidly, moving the letter close to his face. It was honestly and truly too early in the morning for games and he wasn’t having it. He slammed the letter down and stormed back to his room, tears in his eyes. Hyrule leaned over the table and grabbed it, Time not stopping him.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>It read:</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Dear Tangerine,</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Your new hair suits you well. I always knew pink was your color. The shadow told me that he leaves little notes like these for his hero so he can let him know that he’s here with him, so I thought it would be neat to do the same for you.</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>I just wanted to let you know that I love you still. I’m very happy for you and Ravio and I wish you well. All the blessings. These letters are very… hard to compose. I have so much to say and yet I can’t put it on paper.</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>I’ll save them for the next letter.</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>With love,</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Marin</span>
  </em>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Yes, hi-<br/>Shadow does, in fact, leave little notes for Four to read, for instance; "Dear Blue, you're a dumbass. Don't hurt yourself again or I will come after your ankles." "Dear Red, hi. Make sure they don't do anything stupid. I think Sky needs some cuddles whenever you get the chance." "Dear Green, Time needs to learn how to not let Wild and Hyrule leave the camp and get lost. Follow after them." "Dear Vi, I love you. It sucks being super hot and evil and having to be stuck in a shadow all day. Please remember that I love you. Keep safe."<br/>Anyway, my tumblr is queensmolchild. Come say hi!<br/>Until next time, love!!!!!! &lt;3</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>